


This Stuff Isn't Just Movie Magic, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, there are zombies in australia and that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie-like epidemic breaks out in Australia, and Luke has already had to kill Michael and Calum due to it, so of course all he wants is everything to be okay for him and Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Actual Story

Luke grabbed onto the collar of Ashton’s shirt, heaving him away from Calum. Or, rather, the undead monster that was once Calum.

"Fucking hell."

Luke scrambled for the gun he kept in his hoodie pocket, raising it so that it was trained on Calum’s forehead.

"Fuck, I’m sorry Cal."

The zombie before him didn’t answer, instead lunging towards Ashton again. Ashton stumbled back, shoving zombie-Calum away. Zombie-Calum turned back towards Luke again, who swallowed before closing his eyes and squeezing the trigger, hating the sound of one of his best friend’s body hitting the ground.

He and Ashton had already been through this once before, with Michael, who had actually been the one to tell the other three about the zombie problem.

They’d found a secure place on the top floor of an abandoned building. Or, rather, they had thought it was secure. A zombie had broken down the door of their little apartment, going straight for Luke when Michael had shoved him out of the way, grabbing Calum’s bass and hitting the zombie so hard with it that the bass had snapped and the zombie’s head literally flew off.

Calum had whined about his bass being destroyed until they had noticed the almost large chunk of flesh missing under Michael’s arm, just under his ‘To The Moon’ tattoo, the wound almost sizzling as it quickly turned purple and cauterised itself.

Michael had shrugged it off and grabbed his guitar, sitting down and handing Luke the handgun that he had gotten before the band holed themselves away.

Michael made one simple request of them: He’d wanted to play guitar and sing and just have fun with his best friends one last time.He had told Luke that when he set his guitar down to shoot him, because he’d rather be dead than live as an undead terror.

It had taken hours, and they had sung almost all of their songs before Michael had finally stopped playing and looked at Luke, who was curled up in Ashton’s lap.

"Remember what I asked you?"

Luke had nodded, slowly lifting the gun before shaking his head.

"I can’t"

It wasn’t until Michael was pleading with him, clearly in a world of pain that Luke couldn’t understand, that Luke could pull the trigger and watch the bullet go straight into Michael’s head, Ashton and Luke sobbing.

"Luke, c’mon."

Ashton grabbed Luke by the elbow, dragging him away.

"No! Ashton! We have to - have to-"

"Have to what, get you bitten too? We don’t have time to bury him, and it’s Calum’s fault and you know it, he was the one that went wandering around."

Luke just broke into sobs, and Ashton turned, running his fingers along Luke’s cheeks before brushing away his tears.

"Please don’t cry, I hate seeing you cry."

"We didn’t even get to tell them!"

"I know, I know. Let’s head back, yeah?"

Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke, pulling him down the street, on alert as always.

The two had begun dating just before the zombie epidemic had occurred. But in all of the danger, they hadn’t gotten around to telling Michael and Calum just yet. But now they never could.

-:-:-:-:-

Ashton gently shook Luke’s shoulder, causing the boy to jump, instantly reaching for the gun under his pillow.

"Don’t shoot me now, damn."

Luke mumbled an apology to his boyfriend, relaxing back into a sleepy mode as he sat up to look at Ashton.

"Why’d you wake me up?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I ate yesterday, I’m not gonna waste our food supply."

"I made you breakfast."

"But-"

Ashton smiled, pulling Luke out of bed and kissing him.

"Don’t worry about it."

A sick feeling hit Luke as he realised that they had more food due to Calum being dead. Ashton tugged him along to the kitchen, fixing the sleeves of Luke’s hoodie that he had thrown on as he sat down across from the said boy.

"This is a lot of food."

Ashton absentmindedly nodded, picking at the toast on his plate.

"You know how only Australia is affected by this whole…zombie thing?"

"Yeah. Any help keeps getting eaten though. Useless."

"Not anymore. They’ve developed a kind of, ah, armour that’s like, resistant to the toxins from the zombie bites. So, there’s gonna be help."

"Two months too fucking late for Michael. And Calum."

"Luke-"

Luke put his head in his hands, whispering in horror.

"It wasn’t just Michael and Cal I had to kill though, you know that Ash. My parents…fuck, I don’t know what even happened to my brothers. Mali doesn’t know about Calum…and you…"

Ashton was silent, pushing his plate away. He’d had to shoot Harry, his own brother, to protect Luke, Michael, and Calum as he watched his mum and Lauren being torn limb from limb. The older boy rarely slept at night, either tortured by the thought of that or of how it could have been worse, with him going on a suicide mission to save his mum and sister, and dying with the sight of five of the most important people in his life being killed by his little brother, now a mindless beast with a thirst for blood and a hunger for human flesh.

Ashton’s gaze rose to his boyfriend, who was staring out the window at the street below, most likely at Calum’s body.

"I can see him from here…"

"Luke."

Luke looked at Ashton, looking like he had the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. Ashton hated that he had to add to that, but it was necessary.

"Yeah?"

Ashton sighed, slowly rolling back the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing. Where his tally tattoo had once been, was now a festering, purple bite mark.

"I’m…I’m gonna need you to - to-"

Luke looked at him in a panic.

"Can’t we amputate it? It - it’ll hurt, really bad, but-"

"It’s too late, Calum bit me. Yesterday. It’s spread so much, I can feel it, it fucking burns and it hurts so bad Luke. I probably don’t even have fifteen minutes. Look, Luke, just…please."

Luke looked like he had just gotten a death sentence.

"Ash, no."

"Luke, this isn’t a fucking discussion, there’s no compromise, and I’m too scared to off myself, you have to do it!"

Ashton stood, grabbing the handgun that had killed 2/4 of 5 Seconds of Summer. He handed it to Luke, his voice soft.

"Please."

Luke’s hand shook as he stood, raising it to the side of Ashton’s head, arm wrapping around Ashton’s back to catch him when his body fell.

"I love you."

Luke smiled slightly at the familiar words, kissing Ashton as the elder shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for death. Just as Luke pulled the trigger, dead eyes snapped open and teeth bit down on Luke’s lip.

Luke caught Ashton’s body as his lip burned, smiling grimly as he lifted the gun again after setting Ashton down on the couch.

"I love you too."

Luke put the gun to his head, pulling the trigger and feeling a sense of what was almost relief as his world went black, helicopters passing overhead only a few minutes later.


	2. How Calum Became A Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum as a zombie showed in the beginning of last chapter, and Ashton said it was his fault for wandering around.
> 
> This is how Calum Hood actually became a zombie.

Calum and Ashton were sitting in the kitchen, listening to the radio as Luke slept on the couch, occasionally twitching. It was rare for any of them to get a peaceful night of sleep now, too tortured by things they had seen and done.

"We should shut the radio off."

Calum nodded, reaching forward to shut it off. The news was always the same. There's a zombie epidemic down under, help is being sent. A few days later, the help would either be turned into zombies or devoured.

" _Experts in armour have now managed to develop one resistant to the toxins transmitted from the bite of the zombie like creatures. It has been tested and is near flawless. Forces  from several countries are being sent out to Australia to rescue the survivors and hopefully end the epidemic._ "

Calum and Ashton stared at each other, mouths wide open.

"We're gonna get out of here."

Calum closed his eyes.

"But Michael."

Ashton patted his shoulder, offering Calum a weak smile.

"We know where he is, we can get him when this is over. That's why he's in a giant freezer mate. So he can be...preserved and we can give him the proper goodbye he deserves. Y'know, with half naked girls and food and PlayStation games and Jack Barakat sobbing over how good his dick jokes were."

Calum smiled slightly, and Ashton rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna head up to bed now, you coming?"

"No, I'm fine."

Ashton patted his shoulder before going over to the couch and lifting Luke up, taking him upstairs.

 

As soon as Ashton was gone, Calum grabbed his gun, pulled on his jacket, and headed out the door, walking as fast as he could to the empty bakery with the giant fridge that kept Michael's body safe and untouched by decay.

And then he heard it.

The sound of teeth tearing at flesh and screaming.

Calum covered his ears, practically sprinting towards the building, which was just in sight. The sound got louder, and he found that he was running towards it. The zombie raised its head from its meal, and ran towards him. One quick shot stopped it, but there were others in the area that heard the shot.

That was how Calum found himself trapped against a corner, firing madly at the zombies only a foot away from him.

Then he ran out of bullets when it was down to three, leaving him to only his hands. He chucked the useless gun at the closest zombie before making a run for it, sprinting down the street. Into another horde.

"FUCK!"

It was useless, he knew he'd get either killed or bitten, so he began fighting as hard as he could, as multiple sets of teeth sank into his skin. Ashton and Luke suddenly swam into his thoughts, and he found the strength to break away, sprinting down the street as fast as he could, trying to fight his imminent change out of humanity so he could say one more goodbye, screaming their names as he got onto their block. The front door had swung open, but it was too late. A dead look took over Calum's brown eyes, and they faded to dull black.

"Calum! Fuck, what happened?"

Zombie-Calum didn't answer, just snarled and jumped towards Ashton, Luke behind him, as he had grabbed Michael's old handgun, just in case. Luke grabbed onto the collar of Ashton’s shirt, heaving him away from Calum. Or, rather, the undead monster that was once Calum.

"Fucking hell."

Luke scrambled for the gun he kept in his hoodie pocket, raising it so that it was trained on Calum’s forehead.

"Fuck, I’m sorry Cal."

The zombie before him didn’t answer, instead lunging towards Ashton again. Ashton stumbled back, shoving zombie-Calum away. Zombie-Calum turned back towards Luke again, who swallowed before closing his eyes and squeezing the trigger, hating the sound of one of his best friend’s body hitting the ground.

And such was the end of Calum Hood.


End file.
